


Случайные встречи

by Amarillis_L



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Канун праздника. Мидорима мерзнет на остановке. Кагами решает составить ему компанию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайные встречи

Через дорогу от торгового центра сияла и переливалась голубыми огнями искусственная елка. Она была небольшая, метра три в высоту, и напоминала скорее конус, чем настоящее дерево, установленное посередине площади. Вокруг нее на темный асфальт падали светлые дорожки. Большой бело-зеленый автобус с рекламой на борту остановился у пустой остановки на другой стороне улицы, закрыв елку от Кагами. Теперь был виден только самый кончик.   
Кагами достал из кармана телефон. Часы показывали полдевятого. Он еще успевал на автобус, но для поддержания формы решил пройтись пешком. Заняться все равно было нечем. Новогодние праздники, наступившие совершенно неожиданно для Кагами, выбили его из привычного графика учебы, тренировок и встреч с друзьями. Он убрал один шуршащий пакет со сладостями в другой, побольше, в котором лежали аккуратно упакованные фрукты. Праздничный ужин для себя одного готовить было бы странно, но раз уж здесь принято праздновать Новый год, Кагами подумал, что ему тоже нужно как-то отметить. В том же пакете рядом с бутылкой колы лежал только что купленный диск с фильмом «Двести сигарет» в оригинальной озвучке. Если в Америке Кагами старался где-нибудь ухватить фильмы или анимэ на японском, чтобы совсем не забыть родной язык, то в Японии брал на английском, который тоже забывался без практики.   
У торгового центра еще толпились люди, суетились, торопливо взбегали по ступеням, чтобы поскорее докупить то, что забыли, и вернуться домой к семье. В поле зрения Кагами попадали в основном темноволосые макушки или помпоны на вязаных шапочках, но те лица, которые он видел, улыбались.   
Чем дальше Кагами уходил, тем меньше народу становилось на улице. Горели разноцветными огнями украшенные деревья, уходя в конец улицы сияющей аллеей. Многие магазины были уже закрыты, работала одна кофейня на углу, из которой доносилась музыка, и терпко пахло кофе. Не уменьшалось только количество машин на дороге, с шумом проносящихся мимо.   
Кагами прошел две остановки, неторопливо и помахивая пакетом с продуктами. Они обе были пусты. Последний автобус, проехал мимо минут пять назад, моргнув на прощание задними огнями.   
На третьей от торгового центра остановке, расположенной у выхода из метро, Кагами увидел Мидориму. Тот сидел ровно, словно проглотил швабру, сумка рядом, у бедра, в руках телефон с темным экраном. Он смотрел в сторону, противоположную той, откуда шел Кагами. Тот даже остановился от удивления, нахмурился, вглядываясь в идеально постриженный затылок.   
– Ты опоздал, чувак, автобусы уже не ходят, – громко сказал Кагами у Мидоримы над головой и с удовольствием смотрел, как тот от неожиданности вскочил со скамейки.   
– Ты, – лицо у Мидоримы было такое, будто он только что сжевал лимон целиком. – Ты что тут делаешь?   
– Живу, – пожал плечами Кагами, устраивая пакет на скамейке. Любопытство грызло со страшной силой. Мидорима был последним человеком, которого Кагами мог ожидать увидеть в своем районе на остановке вечером тридцать первого декабря.   
– На остановке, – вопрос Мидоримы почему-то прозвучал как утверждение. Он остался стоять рядом со скамейкой, почти доставая макушкой до автобусного указателя.   
– Ага, а ты занял мое место, – в подтверждение своих слов Кагами уселся на скамейку, откинулся и вытянул ноги, занимая почти все место. Мидорима хмуро посмотрел на него, поджав губы, потом отвернулся и полез в телефон звонить кому-то. Но почти сразу отнял его от уха и убрал в карман. Даже спиной он умудрялся выражать раздражение и недовольство. Кагами только не понял, чем именно: встречей с ним или тем, что ему не ответили на звонок.   
– Я серьезно про автобусы, – сказал Кагами.   
– Спасибо за информацию, – буркнул Мидорима.   
Больше он ничего не сказал, стоял столбом, засунув руки в карманы, и на скамейку не возвращался. Кагами тоже молчал, глядя на проезжающие машины, на украшенные витрины магазинов напротив. Они очень напоминали витрины магазинов в Америке – гирлянды, искусственный снег, еловые лапы с разноцветными шарами. В Калифорнии снега не было, но «дух Рождества», как говорила Алекс, нужно соблюдать. Обычно Рождество Кагами праздновал с семьей Химуро, а на следующий день шел вместе с ним и Алекс играть на пляж, потом в парк кататься на горках или в кино.   
– Тебе нечего делать?   
Кагами, погрузившись в воспоминания, не сразу сообразил, о чем его спрашивают.   
– Нет, – честно признался он.   
Мидорима внимательно посмотрел на него, стекла очков блеснули в свете фар проезжающей машины.   
– Сильно опаздывает? – неожиданно спросил Кагами.  
– Кто? – удивился Мидорима.   
– Ну, кого ждешь, – пояснил Кагами.   
– Да, – отозвался Мидорима.   
Приглушенно заиграла мелодия, и Мидорима порывисто достал телефон, посмотрел на экран, его лицо омрачилось. Мелодия закончилась, и Кагами догадался, что это была смс. Мидорима быстро набрал ответ и сел на скамейку. Видимо, теперь Кагами раздражал его меньше, чем то, что у него происходило.   
Кагами покосился на него, продолжая делать вид, что заинтересован соседней улицей. Он плохо знал Мидориму, но ему казалось, что он, ждущий кого-то больше десяти минут – это что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Кагами понял, что должен узнать, из-за кого тот морозит уши, вместо того, чтобы сидеть в тепле с семьей и смотреть телевизор. Или что там делают в приличных японских семьях на Новый год.   
– Это она? Сказала, что не придет? – осторожно поинтересовался Кагами.  
– Кто? – сегодня Мидорима не отличался понятливостью.   
– Кого ты ждешь, – снова уточнил Кагами.   
– Я жду Такао, – ответил Мидорима и наконец повернул голову в его сторону, смерил взглядом, в котором было пополам недоумения и раздражения.  
– Черт, – расстроился Кагами. Это было не так интересно. Он уже успел придумать, что Мидорима ждет какую-нибудь девчонку, а та решила кинуть этого зануду.   
– Что? – тут же огрызнулся Милорима, уловивший разочарование в голосе Кагами, которое тот даже не подумал скрывать. Но то, что не стоит делиться своими мыслями, он сообразил. Потом его осенило.   
– Подожди, я так и не понял, почему вы встречаетесь именно здесь?   
– Потому что, – отрезал Мидорима.   
– Да будь ты человеком, – не выдержал Кагами. – Я с тобой нормально разговариваю. Трудно ответить?   
Между бровей Мидоримы пролегла глубокая складка, словно он решал, стоит ли говорить с Кагами или стоит его послать. Что-то перевесило на первой чаше весов. Возможно, прямой взгляд Кагами и вид, словно он готов без слов дать в зубы, если перевесит вторая.   
– Такао вообще-то тоже живет в этом районе. Здесь удобнее всего встретиться.   
Мидорима мотнул головой в сторону станции метро.   
До этого Кагами понятия не имел, кто из них где живет. Но Шутоку была не так уж далеко по меркам города.   
– Так позвони ему, – предложил Кагами. – Тут пешком за час можно все пройти.   
– Без тебя догадался, – сказал Мидорима – Но у него выключен телефон.   
– И чего ты тут сидишь? – искренне удивился Кагами. Если он с кем-то условился о встрече, а этот кто-то повел себя так по-свински, он бы давно свалил.   
– Потому что мы договорились, – ответил Мидорима так, словно объяснял ребенку очевидные вещи.   
Снова зазвонил телефон. Мидорима едва слышно вздохнул, отошел подальше от Кагами и только потом взял трубку. Он старался говорить тихо, но Кагами все равно слышал отдельные фразы, тем более, что он старательно прислушивался.   
– Нет… Думаю, что все в порядке… Нет, не надо никого беспокоить… Спасибо. Хороших праздников.   
Мидорима вернулся на скамейку, Кагами порылся в пакете и вытащил пачку печенья.   
– Будешь? – предложил он, разрывая прозрачную упаковку.  
Мидорима помотал головой.   
– Я тоже как-то раз ждал отца у школы. Мы договорились, что он заедет за мной, просидел на остановке три часа. Не дождался, – Кагами подумал, что, наверное, стоит как-то поддержать.  
– Теперь понятно, в кого ты такой раздолбай, – констатировал Мидорима.   
– Ну ты козел, – даже восхитился уязвленный Кагами. Он хотел сказать, что у отца на стройке произошла крупная авария, поэтому он просто забыл про сына. Так что, может, и у Такао тоже что-то случилось, и стоит просто пойти домой. Но после слов Мидоримы передумал, кинул в рот печенье и открыл бутылку колы.   
– Сам ты козел, – возмутился Мидорима – Опоздание – один из признаков недисциплинированной натуры, такой, как у тебя.   
– Такао своему это расскажи, – начал заводится Кагами. Как вообще можно нормально общаться с этим типом?   
По лицу Мидоримы было видно, что он собирается сказать что-то совершенно уничижительное. Но тут снова зазвонил телефон. Кагами уже начала бесить эта мелодия. Он запихал печенье обратно в пакет, не обращая внимания на рассыпающиеся крошки.  
– Да, – в этот раз Мидорима разговаривал громче, видимо, не одного Кагами взвинтил разговор. – Я еще задержусь. Пожалуйста, начинайте без меня… С отцом я сам поговорю.   
Кагами догадался, что Мидорима говорил с кем-то из семьи. Видимо, его ждали к праздничному ужину, но так и не дождались. На часах было около десяти.   
– Так признак чего там опоздание? – поинтересовался Кагами, когда Мидорима вернулся к скамейке.   
– Ты меня достал, – выделяя каждое слово, сказал Мидорима, глаза за стеклами его очков грозно блеснули.   
Кагами медленно поднялся, расправил плечи.   
– Это ты меня достал. Бесишь, – бросил он, забрал пакет и быстрым шагом пошел по направлению к дому. Неплохое в общем-то настроение, даже немного праздничное, было совершенно испорчено. Кагами пожалел, что вообще заговорил с Мидоримой, а не прошел мимо, сделав вид, что не заметил.   
Из небольшого полуподвального кафе звучала музыка. Пели что-то про Рождество на английском. Кагами остановился, а потом решил спуститься погреться, выпить кофе и убить еще немного времени.   
Внутри было тепло, пахло кофе и корицей. Для полного праздничного аромата не хватало еще запаха яблок и хвои. Оформлено кафе было в традиционном японском стиле, так что американская музыка 80-х не очень вязалась с окружением, еще не вязался плазменный экран на стене. По телевизору крутили какие-то новости, но звук был выключен. Все столики оказались свободны, за стойкой сидел одинокий бармен, уткнувшийся носом в планшет. Услышав звякнувший над дверью колокольчик, он поднял глаза. Потом поднял еще выше и остановился на лице Кагами, который все еще недовольно хмурился.   
Пока готовился кофе, Кагами сидел, подперев рукой подбородок, обводил взглядом стены и картины, развешанные на них. Долго смотреть на примитивные японские картинки было скучно. Кагами перевел взгляд на экран телевизора. На фоне темного неба и светящихся небоскребов летел вертолет, потом на экране появилась корреспондент – молодая женщина в красном пальто. Судя по взволнованному выражению лица, новости были не слишком хорошими. Потом Кагами заметил карету скорой помощи за ее спиной, а еще дальше – груду покореженного железа, клубы то ли дыма, то ли пара. Внизу экрана, бегущей строкой шла новость, повторяющая то, что говорила корреспондент.   
«Авария в районе Сибуя. Пассажирский автобус столкнулся с автомобилем, проехавшим на запрещающий сигнал светофора. Есть жертвы. Точное количество пострадавших уточняется».   
– Эй, – крикнул Кагами бармену, приподнимаясь на стуле и напряженно вглядываясь в экран. – Включи звук.   
Корреспондент повторяла то, что шло бегущей строкой: авария, пассажирский автобус, есть пострадавшие. Но в репортаже не было ни слова о времени происшествия. Потом появился какой-то тип в медицинской форме. Кагами, затаив дыхание, слушал и запоминал, в какую больницу доставляют раненых. Почему-то не было телефона, по которому можно позвонить и узнать о родственниках и знакомых. В Америке всегда давали такой телефон. Камера брала в объектив только корреспондента и врача, тактично обходя вниманием задний план.   
Кагами обратил внимание, что значка прямой трансляции не было, значит, в новостях передавали запись.   
– Не знаешь, когда это случилось? – спросил он у бармена. Тот пожал плечами:   
– Точно не знаю, я переключил канал часа три назад. Репортаж уже шел. Ужасно, правда? Под самый праздник. Люди, наверное…  
Кагами не вслушивался, что ему говорили дальше. Он соображал, мог ли бы в том автобусе Такао. Он понятия не имел, где тот живет и каким маршрутом должен был добираться. Может, он всего лишь стоит в пробке с выключенным телефоном. Мало ли, забыл зарядить перед выходом. А вылезти и пешком дойти ему лень. Аргументы были не очень убедительными даже на взгляд Кагами, и все равно он надеялся, что с Такао все в порядке. Этот парень не был ему другом, и хорошим знакомым не был. Да Кагами, в общем-то, было плевать на Такао, пока тот пытался отобрать мяч или забросить его в корзину, но он не хотел, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, просто по-человечески. Пусть таскается за своим Шин-чаном и пусть в следующем году снова попытается обыграть Сейрин.  
Репортаж закончился, на экране появился диктор. С Кагами словно слетело оцепенение. Он вспомнил, что на остановке уже который час сидит Мидорима, которого нужно предупредить об аварии.   
Кагами схватил пакет и выбежал из кафе. Прохладный воздух улицы немного остудил голову. Кагами остановился, раздумывая, стоит ли сеять панику. Ничего же могло не случиться. Ему было интересно, будет Мидорима сидеть до утра или до тех пор, пока ему не позвонят? Сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы тот перестал ждать и пошел домой? Кагами почувствовал, как малодушно хочет свалить ответственность на кого-нибудь еще. Мидорима общался с кем-то по телефону, наверное, с ребятами из команды. Они тоже могли узнать новости и позвонить. А Кагами пойдет домой, поставит диск с фильмом и будет жрать, что купил к празднику. Мидорима справится как-нибудь сам.   
– Вот дерьмо, – выругался Кагами сквозь зубы и поплелся обратно к остановке.   
По пути он мучительно размышлял, что сказать. Он представил себя на месте Мидормы. Что бы он чувствовал и делал, если бы узнал, что Куроко мог пострадать, пока ехал на встречу к нему? Хреново бы он себя чувствовал, рванул бы на место аварии. Дальше Кагами даже думать не хотел. От одной только мысли прошибал холодный пот, и сжималось сердце. Но Куроко был ему близким другом, а был ли Мидориме другом Такао, он не знал. Наверное, был, если тот при всех своих заморочках столько ждет.   
Кагами резко остановился. Конечно же, Куроко! Нужно позвонить ему и спросить, как сообщить Мидориме про аварию, и что делать дальше. Куроко всегда знал, как все сказать правильно. Кагами нутром чуял, что подойти и сообщить: «Слушай, Мидорима, тут в районе в автобус въехал внедорожник, есть жертвы», – плохая идея.   
Куроко трубку не брал. Кагами посмотрел на часы – пол-одиннадцатого. Должно быть, тот уже сидел за столом вместе с семьей и не слышал звонок. Кагами решил подождать, вдруг он найдет пропущенный вызов и перезвонит. Для того, чтобы потянуть время, он вернулся в кафе, заказал два кофе на вынос. Бармен странно смотрел на него, но Кагами было все равно. Куроко все еще не перезванивал. Мелькнула и пропала мысль позвонить Киеши. Еще не хватало поставить на уши всю команду, потому что сам Кагами не может вытащить язык из задницы.  
Пока Кагами шел, держа в одной руке подставку со стаканчиками, а в другой пакет, он надеялся, что Мидориме уже все сообщили, и он ушел. Но тот был на остановке. Сидел на скамейке, уперевшись локтями в колени, и смотрел на дорогу. Машин стало меньше, улицы почти опустели.   
В этот раз Кагами молча уселся рядом, сунул Мидориме под нос подставку с кофе.   
– Заткнись и пей, пока дают, – угрожающе произнес он, прежде чем тот успел возразить. – Яйца еще не отморозил?   
Мидорима искоса с удивлением посмотрел на Кагами, но кофе взял.   
– Я тебя уже спрашивал, чего ты тут ошиваешься? – поинтересовался он, сделав большой глоток. Он крепко обхватил горячий стаканчик ладонями. Его пальцы не были замотаны, как обычно, и Кагами заметил, что пластинки ногтей немного посинели. Видимо, Мидорима на самом деле замерз. Он больше не казался раздраженным, а выглядел уставшим и растерянным.  
– Гуляю, – отозвался Кагами.   
– Ты не можешь гулять где-нибудь еще? – предложил Мидорима.  
– Нет, – буркнул Кагами. Он поставил стаканчик на колено. Ему кофе не хотелось, он заказал два только за компанию, потому что знал, что Мидорима не возьмет, если он принесет один. От сильного аромата становилось тошно. Хотя дело могло быть вовсе не в запахе. Напряжение в воздухе ощущалось почти также явно, как кофе. Для Кагами даже острее, потому что он знал, чего ждал – звонка от Куроко или звонка Мидориме. Прямо сейчас что-то должно случиться, и Кагами понятия не имеет, как он должен поступить, кроме, как сидеть рядом и выглядеть дураком. Он уже сто раз пожалел, что остановился поболтать с Мидоримой, что потащился в этот чертов магазин праздновать этот чертов не нужный ему праздник.   
– Достал, – бросил Мидорима.   
– Бесишь, – отозвался Кагами.   
Они еще какое-то время переругивались. Кагами упрямо сидел на своем месте, вяло огрызаясь. Да и Мидорима не слишком старался выжить его с остановки. Новой ссоры не получилось, и они оба замолчали.   
Тишина, казалось бы, невозможная в огромном Токио, зазвенела в ушах. Кагами выпрямился, переложил почти остывший стаканчик из одной руки в другую. Он чувствовал себя не просто не в своей тарелке, он был близок к тому, чтобы уже плюнуть и сказать все, как есть. Скосил глаза на Мидориму. Тот сидел, не шевелясь в той же позе, как Кагами его застал. Сидеть и молчать стало невыносимо. Нужно было что-то делать прямо сейчас. Иначе эта тишина, это бесконечное ожидание просто раздавят. И Кагами не выдержал. Набрал в грудь воздуха, собираясь выложить все, как есть. Плевать уже на формулировки.   
Звонок телефона, громкий и пронзительный, разорвал застоявшуюся тишину. От неожиданности Кагами подпрыгнул над скамейкой, вскочил на ноги. Стаканчик с кофе опрокинулось на ногу, оставив огромное пятно. Мидорима вытаращил на Кагами глаза, достал телефон.   
У Кагами все слова застряли в горле.   
– Ооцубо-семпай? – сказал Мидорима не отводя взгляда от Кагами, застывшего над ним.   
А тот отвел взгляд. И тут же выдохнул:   
– Вот черт.   
В ярко освещенном выходе метро появился Такао.   
Он сделал несколько шагов и остановился в растерянности, увидев Кагами. Мидорима, проследив за взглядом Кагами, медленно, даже как-то неловко поднялся, словно разучился нормально двигаться за это время. Такао улыбнулся, неуверенно и виновато, помахал левой рукой. Правая неподвижно висела вдоль тела.   
– Шин-чан, ты все-таки меня дождался! – крикнул он радостно. – Привет, Кагами.   
У Кагами потемнело в глазах. Какое лицо было у Мидормы, он не знал. Наверное такое же как у него. Сам он себя чувствовал самым большим дураком на свете. Распсиховался на ровном месте, было бы из-за кого. В три быстрых, широких шага он оказался рядом с Такао.   
– Ты охренел?! – рявкнул он, подходя почти вплотную – Ты где был столько времени? Почему не позвонил?  
Скорее всего, Такао ожидал, что спрашивать это у него будет Мидорима, поэтому он только открыл, а потом закрыл рот, с недоумением хлопая глазами. Кагами угрожающе нависал над ним, требуя ответа. И тут Мидорима ощутимо толкнул его в плечо. Каким-то образом оказался между ним и Такао.  
– Это ты охренел, – его глаза были прищурены, на скулах играли желваки. Такао за его спиной переводил взгляд с Мидоримы на Кагами и обратно, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Кагами стоял немного справа от него, поэтому, несмотря на кипящую злость, обратил внимание на пластырь на шее между воротом темной куртки и волосами. Он удерживал толстый слой марлевой салфетки. На плече и боку куртка Такао была продрана, и из дыр выползала набивка. Кагами отступил на шаг, а Такао поймал его взгляд, и недоумение в глазах сменилось пониманием. Он чуть склонил голову. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Такао поднял ворот куртки повыше. Положил руку на плечо Мидоримы.  
– Шин-чан, – примирительно сказал он – Извини, я опоздал. Пойдем.   
Мидорима не двинулся с места, продолжая буравить взглядом стоящего напротив Кагами. А тот разом растерял свою злость. Осталось только глухое раздражение, непонятно на что, и усталость.   
– Придурки. Оба, – выдал он и, развернувшись, пошел к дому.   
Почти сразу он услышал позади себя топот. Его догонял Такао. Мидорима стоял у входа в метро, скрестив руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая недовольство.   
– Спасибо, – сказал Такао, поравнявшись с Кагами.  
– Чего? – не понял тот.   
– Что был с Шин-чаном. Он, наверное, волновался, – объяснил Такао. Кагами вспомнил, как Мидорима рычал на него. Наверное, так выражал волнение. – И спасибо, что ничего не сказал про аварию.   
– Иди в жопу со своим Шин-чаном, – огрызнулся Кагами. Такао не обиделся, улыбнулся и прощально вскинул руку. Опять левую.   
– Нормально? – спросил Кагами, кивнув на его плечо.  
– Да. Обычный ушиб, – ответил Такао. – До встречи.   
И он также бегом направился к Мидориме, который, не дожидаясь его, скрылся под аркой входа в метро.   
Пакет с остановки Кагами все-таки захватил. Фрукты в нем немного помялись, но их еще можно было есть. Фильм смотреть расхотелось, настроение было не то, чтобы смеяться над тем, как американская молодежь тусит на Новый год.   
У самого подъезда в кармане завибрировал телефон. Звонил Куроко.


End file.
